


hold me still

by kismetNemesis



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fero is restless and just wants to get wrecked by his large friends, Light Dom/sub, Light Size Kink, Light Voyeurism/Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Pining, Spitroasting, Trans Fero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Fero couldn’t remember the last day he was truly calm.-After Rosemerrow, Fero turns to Hella and Lem for a sort of comfort.





	hold me still

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the Rosemerrow arc in Winter, so it has very vague spoilers for that and is also, uhhh, kind of angsty,,, as you might imagine,,,
> 
> Thanks to Finn the_erkonig for brainstorming this with me!

Fero couldn’t remember the last day he was truly calm. Certainly not since he’d met Lem, or since he’d gotten on that fucking boat. Maybe it had been the first day since he left Rosemerrow, when there had been nothing around him but trees and wind and animals and life actually alive—breathing and for once unbuttoned. He’d been free, for a while.

However, something had drawn him back to people, back then and now. He couldn’t truly untether himself, even after three months of trying to do just that. Something made him help Lem steal a violin and burn down a museum. Something made him help Hella kill her second scion. 

The two of them sat just feet away, quiet in their tenseness, in contrast to Fero’s calamitous thoughts. They were all camping on the outskirts of town after solving Chancellor Lutz’s “murder.” None of the seven of them were quite willing to go just yet, but they couldn’t stay, either.

Fero poked Hella with the tip of his finger. She didn’t seem to feel it. Fero sat back, considered. He could turn into something fast, run circles around the campsite, but he wanted... he wanted touch, so he poked Hella again, harder. This time she glared, and he felt a little jolt.

“Hey,” he said, for lack of anything else to say. 

“Hi.”

He went to poke her again, but she caught his wrist. _There it was._

“Did you need something, Fero?” she asked, voice low. He tugged experimentally to see if she’d let his wrist go, and she did. He put it back into her hand.

“I need-” He stopped himself. “Do you want to make out, maybe?”

She tightened her grip on his wrist and dragged him into her lap, and he gave a squeak of delighted surprise. This was why he’d chosen Hella—she wouldn’t ask why, wouldn’t make this about _feelings_ , could lift him up, oh my god, her arms were _huge_. He used his free hand to feel her muscles flex, to run his hands over her collarbone.

“Just make out?” asked Hella, pulling away for a moment even as Fero chased her lips. 

“Whatever you want,” Fero panted, already breathless. “Just—use me.”

Hella kissed him hard and fast, making him struggle to keep up. Scrabbling for some anchor point, he moved his hand off of her collarbone and down onto her chest, squeezing her through her shirt. She made an approving noise and bit his lip. 

Lem shifted and snapped a twig, and both of them froze. 

It wasn’t like Fero had forgotten Lem was there. It was just that he was only one of too many sensory inputs. Now, though, Fero felt like he could feel Lem’s gaze burning him. He was grateful that Hella’s grip on him kept him from turning around or running away.

“Lem, are you good?” said Hella, raspy. 

“What? I—oh, yes. Emmanuel and I have an arrangement, so it’s fine for me to watch.” Fero and Hella gave each other a look. Neither of them had actually _asked_ Lem to watch. “I could even, ah, participate, if that was something that was happening.” 

Ugh, Emmanuel. Of course he and Lem had an “arrangement.” Stupid Emmanuel who didn’t even know Lem that well. If Fero was Lem’s boyfriend, he wouldn’t have an _arrangement_ —no, he was not going to think about that. He kissed Hella’s neck, desperate to distract himself.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” she whispered, and Fero nodded frantically. She sighed, a little noise of assent. He kissed further down her neck, until he came to the drawstring of her shirt. He was able to free her breasts with only a little tugging and maneuvering, but didn’t have much time to admire them before she was gripping his hair and forcing his mouth down onto her nipple. 

Hella’s shallow breaths told Fero she liked what he was doing, but Fero startled at the sound of a groan coming from behind them. The reminder that Lem was there and watching made Fero grind his hips down into Hella’s thigh. 

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” Hella growled. Fero still couldn’t see as he shifted to Hella’s other nipple, but he could imagine the chastised look on Lem’s flushed face. He used a hint of teeth, making Hella gasp. 

Fero whined when she pulled his head away from her, but still thrilled at how easily she could move him. She turned him around so his back pressed against her chest, his legs open across her lap. 

Lem stared directly at them, visibly aroused. Fero buried his burning face backwards into Hella, but she paid him no mind, instead tugging at his shirt until he raised his arms and let her take it off him. She pushed his pants and underthings down to his knees. He wondered if Hella could hear his erratic heartbeat. Hell, Lem could probably hear it from across the clearing.

Hella secured an arm across his torso, pinning him in place. Her other hand explored his body, rough and curious. Fero alternately squeezed his eyes shut and made eye contact with Lem, who was leaning forward with naked interest. It was almost too much, in exactly the way Fero had been craving. 

When Hella dragged her finger lightly between his legs, it came away wet. He tried to thrust up against her, already desperate, but she teased his nipples and bit at his neck instead. 

“Touch me, please,” he babbled, gripping whatever part of her he could reach. 

“I thought it was whatever _I_ wanted?” Fero keened, resigning himself to waiting, but Hella took mercy and ran two fingers over his slit. He wanted her inside him, he wanted her to touch his clit, but for now all he could do was make little abortive thrusts against her calloused fingers. 

“May I,” started Lem. “May I come closer?” His voice was shaky with want. Fero had never heard Lem so needy. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget the way it sounded. Hella nodded, and when he looked up, Lem was looming over him.

It struck Fero how much bigger than him they both were. Hella was tall and strong for a human, and Lem was on the smaller side of orc, but they both dwarfed him absolutely. Hella was holding him with one arm. Lem’s hand could wrap a substantial way around his thigh—

“You can touch yourself now,” said Hella, and Lem’s big hands immediately went to the fastenings of his pants. He took himself out, tantalizingly close to Fero’s face. Maybe it was the angle, or maybe Lem’s dick was actually that big, but it looked _huge_. 

He was so busy watching Lem begin to stroke himself that he almost didn’t notice his other hand until it was caressing his cheek. Lem slid his thumb along Fero’s lower lip. Fero realized with an embarrassed start that he’d been staring with his mouth open in anticipation. Lem pushed his thumb further in, and Fero let him rest it on his tongue, open and willing. They made eye contact, and Fero’s heart ached for reasons he didn’t want to examine. He felt like he’d been waiting all his life for Lem to look at him like this, and like Lem had looked at him this way a thousand times before, and like he might cry, and so turned on he wanted to scream.

Hella’s fingers finally found his entrance, making him gasp. Fero tried to push his legs further open, but was stopped by the pants still clinging to his legs. Before he could ask one of them to take them off for him, Hella whispered “Suck,” and pushed inside him. Fero obediently closed his lips around Lem’s thumb and moaned at the sensation of being entered from both sides. 

It wasn’t _enough_ , though, even if Hella’s breathing was getting faster and Lem was swearing under his breath. He wanted more than fingers, he wanted to be held in place more firmly, he wanted to stop thinking—

“I,” he managed to get out around Lem’s thumb. Lem drew his hand back to let him talk. “I want you to fuck my face, I want you to fuck me—”

“Who are you talking to?” asked Lem. 

“Both of you, please, just—”

“How should we do this?” said Lem, still lazily stroking himself. 

“Turn him over,” said Hella. Fero’s face burned pleasantly at the way they were talking about him like he wasn’t there. “If you’re alright with that?” Hella added, momentarily breaking character, and Fero nodded so fast he thought he might hurt his neck. Then Hella was releasing her hold and Lem was picking him up and pulling his pants the rest of the way off. Lem placed him on his hands and knees, head towards Hella, effortlessly strong in a way that made Fero dizzy. 

Fero watched as Hella tugged her own pants off and set them aside, gratified and aroused to see that she was as wet as he was. Her cheeks were flushed, too, and Fero thought she might be one of the most beautiful women he’d ever met. He opened his mouth in anticipation. 

Lem gripped his hips and Hella spread her legs before taking a gentle handful of his hair. He wished she’d pull harder, but soon his mouth was on her, and he was finally reaching that place he’d been looking for, where nothing mattered but sensation and the task at hand. He lapped gently at her to start, but then Lem was stroking his hip comfortingly, and he redirected his eagerness for what was to come into short, fast licks. 

Lem pushed into him slow, and it felt so good, even better than Fero had imagined, because yes, he had imagined, so many times, in so many different ways, with him riding Lem or Lem holding him down or Lem behind him like this. Lem was so big and Hella’s thighs were huge around his face and he was nothing, just something to be used and filled and fucked. 

Hella rocked up against his face and Lem began thrusting in earnest and it was all Fero could do to keep his mouth open, caught between their contrasting rhythms. Hella was getting loud now as Lem dropped into a focused silence, holding him tight and using him so perfectly roughly. 

Fero wished he could put his fingers into Hella without losing his balance, but he settled for getting his tongue as deep as it could go. His face was as wet as the insides of his thighs by this point. He was definitely going to have to take a bath after this.

Lem gripped him so hard Fero thought he might leave bruises, temporarily holding him slightly too far away from Hella. Fero wriggled just to feel Lem hold him still and mumbled his name into Hella’s thigh. Finally, Lem pulled out and came all over his back, not letting go of his hips. Yeah, he was actually going to have to take a bath as soon as possible. 

For now, though, Lem pushed him back into Hella, then reached around and got his fingers onto Fero’s clit. He nearly sobbed against Hella at the relief.

“Make me come,” ordered Hella, and Fero closed his lips around her clit. It wasn’t long before she was pressing his head into her and coming with a yell. She pulled him away, finally yanking rough on his hair, and he came like that, Lem rubbing insistent circles against him and Hella grasping his hair until he collapsed, spent. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, and Hella laughed. She lay back and pulled him up to rest against her chest, stroking his hair softly and doing her best to clean his back with her handkerchief.

“Come on, idiot,” she said, and Fero looked up to see Lem hovering uncertainly behind them. At Fero’s nod, he settled in on Fero’s other side, sandwiching him. 

“Thank you,” said Fero, after a while. Hella snorted. 

“Not like you to be so polite.” Fero smacked her arm. He could feel Lem shaking with laughter. 

“You ever do stuff like that with your boyfriend?” asked Fero, instantly regretting the question, but Lem didn’t seem to take offense. 

“Not as such,” he replied. “I suppose I should be thanking you as well.”

“Oh my god,” said Hella. “Everyone had fun, so calm down.”

Fero felt more relaxed than he had in ages, so he did his best to ignore the anxious thoughts spinning back up in his head. Hella was leaving tomorrow, he and Lem and Ephrim had to go chase down that guy, Lem probably wouldn’t shut up about his _boyfriend_... but for right now, Fero tried to hold on to his moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
